powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt8 Ep3: "Monster Auction"
Chpt8 Ep3: "Monster Auction" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' An old man, Mr. Vili goes to a bank and has the clerk take him to his safe deposit box. He identifies it as Box #1 and the clerk removes it,. Inside is a small coffer holding a bone. Vili picks it up and tells the clerk that it's very valuable, and then informs her that he's making another withdrawal. Moments later, there's a scream and the woman's blood splatters against the wall. Elsewhere, Hunter and Kurt stop with Kevin at a diner to get something to eat, and he insists that they check on his mother, Mrs. Tran. Hunter figures that Crowley has placed demon guards around Mrs. Tran and tries to convince Kevin that she's perfectly safe, but Kevin doesn't believe it. He keeps arguing and Kurt backs him, and Hunter finally agrees to drive to the Mrs.Tran's home. They scout out the area and spot several demons possessing a nearby gardener and the mailman. The boys take them out and move in. Kevin rings the doorbell. His mother is ecstatic to see him, but Hunter and Kurt still splash holy water on her to make sure she isn't possessed. As they hug, Hunter smells sulfur and he and Kurt rush inside to see a demon smoking out of one of Mrs. Tran's neighbors in the house. Before it can escape and alert Crowley, Hunter recites the exorcism backwards, trapping the demon back in the body it's possessing, and Kurt stabs her with the demon-killing knife. After Mrs. Tran witnessed her neighbor's death, Hunter, Kurt, and Kevin explain what has been going on for the last year. They tell her that a demon named Crowley kidnapped Kevin, and that he wants Kevin because he is a prophet who can read the Word of God. When she learns about the tablet they're going to get, she insists on going with them. They try to dissuade her by telling her that she and Kevin will need to get anti-possession symbols tattooed on them, but she doesn't flinch, saying it won't be her first tattoo. At the tattoo parlor, she remains stoic while Kevin cries out in pain. They arrive at Laramie Station in Laramie, Wyoming, and check the locker that Kevin stowed the tablet in, but reveals to be gone. When Hunter and Kurt question the head of security at the station, they learn that the lockers were broken into frequently over a period of time by the previous head of security, Clem Smedley, who is now in county lockup. They go to interrogate Clem about the tablet, and as Hunter talks to Clem about the possibility of making a deal for his information, Kurt flashes back to his time in Purgatory. Benny and Kurt are questioning a djinn, and Kurt is certain that it knows something about Castiel's whereabouts. He holds his Baku Sword to its neck and gets it to talk: Castiel can be found if they follow a nearby stream. Kurt smiles and then kills the creature while Benny silently stands by. Back in the interrigation room, Clem still refuses to talk. Out of frustration, Kurt goes in to grab him and choke Clem with his tie and throw him up against the wall. Hunter tries to talk him down, but Kurt ignores him, putting a knife to Clem's throat. Afraid for his life, Clem eventually tells Kurt that he sold the tablet to a pawnshop. Kurt finally lets him go and leaves with Hunter. At the pawnshop, the boys asks the clerk about the tablet but tells them that someone else had already purchased it. When they ask who was the buyer he refuses then Kurt threatens him. But the clerk points out the security cameras that prevent them from attacking him. Mrs. Tran steps up and tells him that she spotted his new sports car outside and figures that he traded for it and avoided paying the tax. She threatens to report clerk to the IRS and so he quickly caves and tells them about the buyer. The buyer is currently at a motel nearby but nobody answers the door. A well-dressed man steps up and introduces himself as Beau, and knows Kevin and the Rangers by reputation. He gives Kevin an invitation to the auction that he's holding on behalf of his boss, Plutus, the God of Greed. Beau assures them that Kevin will save safe passage against any supernatural threats. The Rangers insist on going with Kevin and Beau extends his invitation to the others as well and disappears. Hunter wonders what they have to do to raise the money to bid on the tablet. Kurt figures that it doesn't matter because they'll just get Kevin to the tablet and then he can read it wher ever it's stashed in and leave with the notes. So they head to an abandoned factory where the auction is being held and Beau lets them in. After turning in their morphers and weapons, they go through the display room. Auction attendees are there viewing various supernatural artifacts on display in glass cases. Items among them includes the legendary sword Excalibur, some ancient manuscripts and including Mjolnir, the weapon of the Norse god; Thor. The Rangers then spot the demon tablet. However, a metal plate has been placed atop of it, making the texts unreadable. Kurt insisting they'll just come up with a "plan B". Then suddenly Crowley comes in, revealing to be among of the attendance for the auction. Well aware of what they were up to, and dismisses them as amateurs. He introduces himself to Mrs. Tran, who slaps him and tells him to stay away from Kevin. Plutus, an overweight couch potato in a tracksuit, comes in and Beau tells them that the auction will begin. As Kurt follows the others in, a young man in a "Wiener Dog" uniform comes in and to talk to Kurt. He explains that he's the angel Samandriel, using a vessel of a cashier named Alfie, and asks Kurt what happened to Castiel. Kurt tells him that Castiel didn't escape from Purgatory with him. Alfie says that there are still some angels who believe that Castiel's heart was in the right place, but he feels that the problem was that Castiel had too much heart. Kurt then gets a flashback from Purgatory. Castiel is washing his hands and face at a stream, as he is shown to have grown facial hair and is covered in blood. Kurt and Benny finally found him. Kurt Cas! Castiel Kurt. stands up as Kurt and Benny walk closer. Kurt Cas Kurt smiles and hugs Castiel. Kurt Damn, it's good to see you, man. Nice peach fuzz. Castiel Thank you. Kurt You should meet somebody. This is Benny. Benny, this is Cas. Benny Howdy. Castiel How did you find me? Kurt The bloody way. You feeling okay? Castiel You mean am I still... points to his head and makes circles with his finger. Kurt Yeah, if you want to be on the nose about it, sure. Castiel No. I'm perfectly sane. But, then, 94% of psychotics think they're perfectly sane, so I guess we'd have to ask ourselves, "what is sane?" Kurt That's a good question. Benny Why'd you bail on Kurt? Kurt Dude – Benny The way I hear it, you two hit monster land, and hot wings here took off. I figure he owes you some backstory. Kurt Look, we were surrounded, okay? Some of em freaks jumped Cas. And pretty sure he kicked their rear ends, right? Castiel No. Kurt What? Castiel I ran away. Kurt You "ran away"? Castiel I had to. Kurt That's your excuse for leaving me with those things when we first landed around here? Castiel Kurt – Kurt You bailed out and, what, went camping? I prayed to you, Cas, every night. Castiel I know. Kurt You know and you didn't... What the hell's wrong with you? Castiel I am an angel in a land of abominations. There have been things hunting me from the moment we arrived. Kurt Join the club! Castiel These are not just monsters, Kurt. They're the Leviathan. I have a price on my head, and I've been trying to stay one step ahead of them, to – to keep them away from you. That's why I ran. Just leave me, please. Benny Sounds like a plan. Let's roll. Kurt Hold on, hold on. Cas, we're getting out of here. We're going home. Castiel Kurt, I can't. Kurt You can. Benny, tell him. Benny Purgatory has an escape hatch, but I got no idea if it's angel-friendly. Kurt We'll figure it out. Cas, buddy, I need you. Castiel Kurt... Kurt And if the Leviathan want to take a shot at us, let ‘em. We ganked those bitches once before. We can do it again. Castiel It's too dangerous. Kurt Let me bottom-line it for you. I'm not leaving here without you. Understand? Castiel Okay, I understand. Back in the present, the auction is starting. Hunter, Kurt, Mrs. Tran, and Kevin gather what money they have and Crowley mocks them, saying the tablet isn't worth their trouble if it will only blast demons back to hell: he'll just make more. Hunter answers with "we'll see," and Crowley looks intrigued. When the bidding starts at 3 tons of Dwarven gold for an amulet, however, they realize they may be out of their league: they only have some hacked credit cards, $2,000, and a Costco membership card between the four of them. As "plan B" has failed to buy off the tablet. Kurt then says he's got a "plan C" next. So he gets up from his seat and sneaks off to find where the auction items are being held. He pickpockets one of the guards and gets a key to a storage locker, but when he opens the door to it, there are more guards inside. He leaves quickly and goes back to the auction room where the next item is being auctioned off. Beau Our next item up is the hammer of Thor, Mjolnir. Now, how shall we start the bidding? Mr. Vili up I have here is a finger bone from the frost giant Ymir. Beau looks at Plutus, who shakes his head. Mr. Vili Uh... the bone and, uh… holds up a bloodstained brown paper bag. …5/8 of a virgin. Hunter recoils slightly. Plutus nods. Beau Ah. Sold! Kurt sits back next to Hunter where he tells him that "plan C" failed, where Crowley taunts them, suggesting they should try "plan D" for "dumbass." They give Crowley an annoyed look. The next item up in the auction block is now the demon tablet. Beau Our next lot, the Word of God… holds up the tablet. …capital "G" – very old, very rare. Crowley standing Four billion dollars. Kurt and Hunter simultaneously Whoa. Samandriel standing The "Mona Lisa." Crowley The real "Mona Lisa," where she's topless. Samandriel Vatican City. Crowley Alaska. Beau Palin and a bridge to nowhere? No, thanks. Crowley All right. The moon. Hunter You're bidding the moon? Crowley Yeah. Claimed it for Hell. Think a man named Buzz gets to go into space without making a deal? Beau Ah. I'm sorry, gentlemen. It seems that our reserve price has not been met. So in order to stimulate the bidding, we're going to add an item to this lot… points …Kevin Tran, Prophet of the Lord. Mrs Tran gasps. Kevin disappears. Mrs Tran No! Kevin reappears, chained near Plutus. Hunter and Kurt tries to stand up, but one of their henchmen behind them forces them back into their seats. Beau Mr. Tran is the only person on Earth who can read this tablet, which makes them a perfect matching set. Crowley Now you boys are way out of your league. Beau So, do I hear a bid of-- Mrs Tran No, stop! I'll give you whatever you want. I have a 401(K), my house. Plutus chuckles. Beau Good effort, Ms. Tran, but I'm afraid this is a little out of your price range. Mrs Tran Okay...my soul. Kevin Mom, don't! Mrs Tran I bid my soul! Hunter Are you sure? That's a big move. Plutus Interesting. Crowley If it's souls that you're after, I can give you a million souls. Kurt Samandriel Hey, flyboy, are you gonna get in on this? Samandriel We guard the souls in Heaven. We don't horse-trade them. Crowley So we have a deal? Plutus It's not about the quantity, chief. It's about the sacrifice. This little lady's soul is the most valuable thing she has. It's everything. Are you willing to offer everything, Mr. Crowley? Kurt tauntingly Tick-tock. Crowley Fine. You win. I bid... my own soul! Plutus laughs Mr. Crowley, you don't have a soul. Mrs Tran Congrats, sweetheart. Mrs Tran Thank you. Thank you. Crowley leaves the room in disappoint. Kevin looks distressed and Mrs Tran afraid. After the auction, Samandriel praises Mrs. Tran for her sacrifice and then assures her that if Kevin goes with him, the angels will be able to protect him. She declines his offer, saying that she'd rather Kevin take his chances with the Rangers. Samandriel then leaves. At the moment of the trade, as Plutus gets ready to take Mrs. Tran's soul, Hunter notices that the anti-possession tattoo on Mrs. Tran's arm has been burned off. He grabs her, but her eyes turn red and she says "hello, boys" in Crowley's voice before tossing both him and Kurt to the ground. Plutus asks Crowley how he got around his warding spells, and he reveals that he made a deal with Beau. Beau also burned off Mrs. Tran's tattoo after she spoke to Samandriel so that Crowley could possess her. While Plutus is distracted, Beau drives a wooden stake through his back, piercing his heart and killing him. Crowley then uses the same stake to kill one of Plutus' men before grabbing the tablet. He makes to go after Kevin, too, but Hunter grabs the Ranger morphers and the demon-killing knife from the box of confiscated items, and he and Kurt stand in Crowley's way. Instead of trying to go through them, Crowley flees with the tablet. Hunter goes after him while Kurt and Kevin come under fire by Beau, who tries to shoot Kurt and take Kevin hostage for Crowley. They duck for cover behind an upturned table, also there is Mr. Vili holding a glass case containing Mjolnir. As Kevin runs for the exit, Beau holds him at gunpoint. But Kurt comes up behind him and swings Mjolnir at the back of his head. Lightening crackles as Beau falls. Kevin runs out of the room. Just before Kurt follows, Mr. Vili goes up to him. Mr. Vili Okay, now. Give it back. Kurt holds out the hammer to Mr. Vili, then stops. Kurt Where'd you get the 5/8 of a virgin? Mr. Vili smiles and shrugs. Mr. Vili Oh, no. Kurt throws the hammer at Mr. Vili. Lightening crackles again. The hammer falls onto a pile of Mr. Vili’s ashes. Eventually Hunter catches Crowley and drops the tablet on the floor and prepares to kill him while in Mrs. Tran's body. Kevin runs up, telling Hunter to don't kill her then giving Crowley time to vacate her body and goes back to his own, where he opens up from a nearby door. Crowley grabs the tablet on the floor. He tells Kevin that because he was in his mom's head, he now knows the true purpose of the tablet. Before he goes, Crowley gives Kevin a parting word of advice: "Run. Run far and run fast. Cause the Rangers – well, they have a habit of using people up and watching them die bloody". He then vanishes. Afterwards, Linda is catatonic. Hunter tries to comfort him, but Kevin tells him to shut up. He saw Hunter try to kill her, and he just wants to be left alone with his mom for a few minutes. Kurt and Hunter leave the room, and Kurt asks Hunter if he really would have killed Mrs. Tran. Hunter says that he wishes he had, because even though he would have hated himself, at least Crowley would be dead. Kurt doesn't say anything in response, and then Hunter notices that the room Kevin and his mom were in seems a little too quiet. When they go back in the room, both Kevin and his mom are gone. There's a note from Kevin that says he figures they don't need him anymore now that Crowley has the tablet, and because people that Hunter doesn't need anymore end up dead, he doesn't want them to look for him and his mother. Kurt tries to assure Hunter that it isn't true. Just before they leave out, Kurt flashes back to a moment in Purgatory, when Castiel was calling out for him, grabbing for him, and then losing his grip towards the end. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse